Failing Felicity
by ellamaryfrary
Summary: Felicity is a savant-girl in a relationship... what is going to happen when she meets her Soulfinder Theodor Benedict, the son of Zed and Sky Benedict, and has to help the Benedict family to catch an evil savant? I really suck at summaries, so please just give it a try?
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning

I got up in the morning and quickly prepared breakfast for my family. My dad and my younger sisters were still asleep and my stepmom had already left for work which left the house silent in the dim light of dawn. Once I was finished I went in the living room and started stretching while I quickly skim read the text of my presentation for English that was due today, although I got bored rather fast so I went upstairs again to wake my little sisters Gracie and Luna.

"Sweethearts, it's time to get up- you have to get out of the house in half an hour!" I shouted as I opened the door to the room they shared. Gracie shot up alarmed and looked confused, while Luna started shrieking "Damn, Felicity, you wake us earlier every day just because you are such an early bird not everyone has to stand up at such an inhuman hour!"  
I started laughing and opened the curtain to let some light in. As I looked down on the street I saw my best friend, um sorry _boyfriend,_ opening the gate to the little garden in front of our house.  
"Come on girls, Zac's already here – get started!"

I went down to open the door and greet the boy that I had known my whole life.  
"Mornin', Feli! How did ya sleep? Good? Me too, but I have to tell ya- my mom had a mood today... made me wanna run away- so here I am! Got any breakfast? It smells good- Croissants?"  
I just laughed because Zac needed no second person to have a conversation and led him into the kitchen, where my sisters already pinched into the Croissants. We all sat around the table and while they ate I sipped my coffee and watched them.

Luna and Gracie were 13 and 15 years old. Technically, they were my half sisters, but I didn't care. My parents got a divorce when I was two years old and I stayed with my father. He got married to Catherine and we moved into our house. When I was 3 Gracie was born and two years after Luna followed. We were a normal family. Well nearly normal. I wasn't.  
The reason my parents broke up, was because my mom is a savant and she found her Soulfinder.  
I am a savant too, that technically means that I have a special power, a gift so to say, which in my case is more a burden, because I can read other people's minds and can take control over their feelings and thoughts. Over the years I have learned to control it, but when I'm nervous, my gift slips and all the thoughts of the people around me crash down on me or they say what I want them to say and not what they really wanted to say. It's complicated.

The other thing in my life that is complicated is my relationship to Zac. He was my best friend since kindergarten, but that's everything. I don't love him, well I do, but as a sister loves a brother not as a girl loves a boy. However, when he confessed that he had feelings for me he had looked at me so hopefully with puppy eyes and I just didn't have it in me to break his heart and because I was afraid I might lose him.

I couldn't help but wonder. Would I end up like my mom and dad? Marrying a man, getting a child and then finding my Soulfinder and abandoning my family to be with him? Sometimes I wished that Soulfinders wouldn't exist. It is rather unfair. Some Savant don't even find Him or Her, but they would wait all their lives searching for their counterpart and never getting into a relationship properly, because there is always the dangerous mixture of hope and fear that you could find the person that would make you complete.

"Hello?! Are you there? Feli! " Gracie interrupted my deep thoughts.  
"Yeah, sorry, I think I'm just a little tired or something..."I answered a little bit startled.  
Zac offered to take us to school with his car and so my sisters and I got our stuff and left the house.

The morning classes passed fast and soon I sat in the Cafeteria with my friend Toni, Zac, some other girls and Zac's mates Dave and Chris. We joked around a bit, but it didn't take long 'til the conversation changed and the boys started to rate the other girls and toni and i decided to leave.  
"Felicity, you seem a bit confused today. What's up?" she seemed concerned.  
"No! Everything's just fine! It's just really easy to shut everyone out today – that's all..." Toni knew about my gift since she and I were almost as close as Zac and I. It was true. My head hurt like hell because I had to concentrate so much, not to influence someone's thoughts and by now all I wanted was to go home and lie down in my bed.

The remaining classes passed so slowly and I had to force myself not to manipulate the headmaster to let us go home earlier, but eventually also our last class ended and I went home as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 The Call

**A/N: Hey! Soooo what I wanted to say was: The last chapter would've never been published without JustImagination18.  
Alright, I've already got one follower, thanks to: i am me 27  
Please follow, fav and most important review!**

On the weekend Zac wanted to go on a walk, but I wanted to spend some time with my sisters and so we took them with us. We went into the park near our house and walked around talking. Gracie was chasing Luna because she had stolen her hat and Zac and I were walking hand in hand, laughing about my sisters, when suddenly my cell rang. It was an uncharted number, but I answered the call anyway.  
"Hello? Who's there?" I asked. Zac looked at me confused.  
"Hello? Is this Felicity Martins?" The voice on the other end of the line was deep and belonged quite certain to a young man.  
"Yes this is she. Who's there?" I stopped walking, because I felt uncomfortable.  
"Oh, um I am Theodor Benedict." He sounded a little bit freaked out and – wait, Benedict? As in: _the Benedicts_? Now I was even more concerned. The Benedicts were an immensely famous Savantfamily, who worked for the Net. What could they want from me?  
"Um, listen... I don't want you to freak out or hang up... you probably know my family, but you don't have to be afraid." He hesitated. I felt strange. Like I knew him and since I talked to him it wasn't that difficult to keep my gift under control. I felt hot and cold at the same time.  
"Okay, so this is really awkward and I don't know how to start. Um, you probably have heard of Crystal Brooke?" It took me a while to realise that he waited for my answer.  
"The Soulseeker?" My voice was rough and my mouth dry. Could it be that ... NO! –that was impossible!  
"Yeah" he cleared his throat and continued "So, she happens to be my aunt and, well, um, she ..."  
My head felt dizzy and I needed to sit down. I didn't notice that Zac tried to ask me what was going on and that my sisters had stopped chasing each other and looked at me with concern.  
"... She told me this number and said I should try to call my ... Soulfinder"  
It took me a while to recover. "So you think that... it could be that you... and I... are..."  
"Soulfinders" he just whispered it, feeling as confused and dizzy as I did.  
"A-Are you s-sure?" I shuddered suddenly feeling cold. Could it be? Was I really one of the few Savants who find their Soulfinder? Although, what was I going to do should it be true? What about Zed?  
"Well, we can't be sure until we tried Telepathy, but I'm pretty sure... it feels, um so _easy_ and _natural_ talking to you. Wow, did I really just say that?" I couldn't help but laugh. I was so disoriented right now that I couldn't control my emotions.  
"Yes, it does... but also a little bit weird" I said still laughing.  
"Hell, yes... it took me three hours to build up the courage and call you..." He laughed too now and I couldn't help but think that he had a really sexy laugh, deep but soft.  
It was then when I realised that Zac and my sisters were staring at me and Zac looked really jealous and pissed.  
"Um, so can I call you back later? I kind of have something to do..." Hanging up was the last thing I wanted to do now. I wanted to know everything about him, because even though we couldn't be a 100% sure that we were each other's counterparts, it felt right.  
"Yeah, sure... you don't have to, if you don't want to..." He sounded snubbed and I immediately felt bad.  
"No! I'll call! See you, then" I waited for him to hang up and when he did I was crestfallen.

Gracie and Luna fired me with question the moment I put my mobile down.  
"Who was that?" "What did he want?" "Was it someone from school?" "Do you know him?"  
"Girls! Stop!" the shrieking voices of my excited sisters hurt in my ears after the soothing voice of Theodor Benedict.  
"Who was that?" That was Zac asking now. I looked at him. He seemed to guess, because he looked hurt. Now was the moment. I felt it. It was the moment where I had to decde wether I tell him the truth or lie to him.  
"Theodor Benedict." I said. "He's the son of a very well known Savantfamily. He wanted to ask me some things..." That was a white lie.  
"Are we going to the cinema tonight? There's a new movie I want to see." My sisters liked that plan at once and Zac agreed too, but I could see that the issue of a stranger calling his girlfriend, me talking of Soulseekers and promising to call Theodor back sill occupied his mind.

The rest of the day I tried to get a moment for my own to call Theodor, but whatever I did somehow I was never alone for more than one minute. Zac stayed at my house and my sisters decided that we should play _Activity_ and the whole afternoon passed by. After the movies I was relieved that Zac didn't want to stay for the night and my sisters went to their rooms to "sleep". I knew they were watching films or series, because that was what I used to do and dad and Catherine had an invitation to a barbecue. So I decided to call.

Such as he said he had stared at the phone three hours to build up courage and call me, I dialled his number and hung up before it started ringing, but eventually I took a deep breath and waited 'til he picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, um, it's Felicity..." Something fell to the floor on his side of the line and he shouted "Man, get off me and put my sax back where it was- Mom's going to kill us both when you break it!" Someone protested but then he turned his attention back to me.  
"Uuuuh, sorry! My little brother was just messing with my stuff... I'm glad you called!"  
"Sorry it took me so long... You play the saxophone?"  
"Yeah, I do. My family is pretty musical, which means that my mom and dad raised us all to play an instrument... Do you play something?"  
"Yeah, cello. So tell me 'bout your family!"  
"Well, I have two brothers and one sister, my parents are Soulfinders. My mom, Sky is a therapist and she works with music to heal children traumas – she's pretty amazing at that 'cause music helped her to get through some very hard stuff. My dad, Zed, works primarily for the Net, 'cause he is a seventh child and can see in the future, but he also teaches music and runs a little orchestra. We live in New York, but my grandparents own a great house and a cable car station in the Rocky Mountains and we spend our holidays there."  
We talked about our siblings and our hobbies, our hopes and dreams. As the hours passed by I felt as if I had known him for my whole life. All at once I noticed that I didn't know what his gift was.  
"I'm a healer" He simply said. "What's yours?"  
 _Crap,_ I thought, _why, oh why, have I asked, of course he would want to know what my gift is too!  
_ "My gift is weird and dangerous and if you'd know what it is ..."  
"Oh, come on! Just tell me! It can't be that bad!"  
"I... I can read minds a-and c-control and ch-change them..."  
"Wow, that has to be awfully difficult for you! Hearing what everyone thinks, how can you concentrate when you need to? Can you block everyone out?"  
"I'm working on it, mostly I can, but when I'm tired or in a really bad mood my control slips and everything around me crashes down on me..."  
We didn't stop talking for another hour but when I realised how late, well to put it better: _early_ it was, we said good night and promised to talk again soon.

It took me a long while to come to rest. My thoughts were spinning. I thought about Theo and all the things he told me, but I also thought about Zac and how it was unfair to him, that I didn't tell him what was really going on, but the point was: I didn't know it myself!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! This chapter was a bit longer than the last  
one ****. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!**


	3. Chapter 3 Gracie against Guilt

**A/N: Yeeeey- I got my first review! Thanks sooo much! Okay to make one thing clear all characters that come from Joss Sterling belong to that wonderful author! Only characters that you don't recognise from the books belong to me (e.g. Felicity and her family and Theo and his siblings)! Got it?  
Also I wanted to spoil you that Theo and Feli aren't meeting in this chapter I don't want to rush and make everything illogical... I'm trying hard to keep it real, guys!  
Thank you BlueDreamer31 for the Review! I love you!**

Some days passed and I got addicted to the vespertine talks with Theodor. But with every call I felt more pressure to finally tell Zac about my Soulfinder (I was really sure that Theo was Him). We've never had secrets in front of each other and to be honest I would be outrageous if he wouldn't tell me he was secretly seeing someone. Not because I would be jealous or something, but as his best friend I would want to know such things. Furthermore, there was the problem, that Zac was in love with me and I didn't want to hurt him, because he's been there for me my whole life.  
I knew that he would try to talk me out of it, to convince me to think rational, that I haven't ever seen Theo and that he could be a sociopath or a maniac, who just talks nicely on the phone, but secretly, is a serial killer. He would tell me that it's unfair that the universe "forced" Theodor and me to love each other and that I should try to fight it and be with him.  
And then I would have to tell him, that I never saw him as a boyfriend, but only as my best friend. He must have noticed that we only kissed once and normal couples kiss, like, the whole time!  
My head hurt like hell. I felt sick and all I wanted to do was to call Theo, but it was eleven pm where I lived and in America it was already three I the morning! Besides, I haven't told Theo yet, that I'm practically in a relationship. And that was crap! Because I knew, that he would want me to break up with my boyfriend, even though he would never put it like that, and then I'd have to tell my SOULFINDER , that I can't break up with my boyfriend, because he's my best friend since kindergarten and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
And the worst part about this is that he would understand it! Because he's just nice like that! But I didn't deserve him to be gentle and understanding! I was a mean girl who was using her Soulfinder to comfort her when she felt bad and lied to her best friend.  
My thoughts kept spinning around like that. Self-hatred turned into self-pity and finally to self-rejection. I was so depressed at the moment that I decided to play some cello.  
I took my instrument out of its case and played some easy tunes – just to feel the music vibrating through my body and healing my aching soul. My mind stopped spinning and I relaxed. It was only when I heard a knock at my door that I realised that my playing could wake my sisters or my dad and Catherine.

Gracie came in and closed the door behind her.  
"I'm sorry, honey! Did I wake you?"  
"No! I just wanted to check if you are fine or if you probably want to talk to someone..." She looked at me with her big eyes, which glistened in the same light-green colour than my own and Luna's.  
"I'm fine... A little bit overtired and confused, but okay."  
"That guy, who called when we were in the park on the weekend... did you call him back?" She looked at me, her forehead wrinkled because she had pulled up her eyebrows in curiosity.  
"Yeah, I did!" I decided that I had to share the news with someone. Gracie knew about my gift. Of course she did and she had always been fascinated with my power and the other side to my world. "His name is Theodor Benedict and... well, we've been talking on the phone almost every evening since..." I couldn't help but blush.  
"But isn't Zac your boyfriend? I mean, one doesn't recognises at all because you both act like before - only the holding hands is new, but doesn't talking to another guy for hours on the phone count as cheating? Anyways, give me detail! What does he look like? Is he nice? Are you going to meet?" She didn't seem shocked about me technically cheating on my boyfriend. I had to laugh over her excitement and hugged her. I let go of my cello and went over to the bed to slide under my covers and invite my sister to lie next to me.

I stared at the ceiling and told her everything about my guilt and my hesitation to finally clean the table and tell the boys about each other.  
I told her about my burning desire to meet Theo, but with me living in Europe and him living in America it could be difficult.  
I told her that he was most definitely my Soulfinder.  
I told her that we didn't even know how the other one looked like because we both had no _Skype_ and were anyway of the opinion that it would be more real and natural, if we first saw each other when we were really together.

"Wow. You seem pretty in love and you haven't even seen this guy! I wish that somewhere out there, there is the perfect man waiting for me too. However," She yawned "You should really tell him"  
"Whom?"  
Another yawn. "Both of them! It's not fair to any of you! Just tell them! They'll have to understand! Wow- I really should go to sleep... can I stay here? I'm too lazy to get up now..."  
"Sure, sweetie! Thanks for listening! I love you, Gracie!" But she was already asleep, safe and sound in my arms.

In the morning I decided that it was time to confess. I would talk to Theo first, just because I hoped, that he was going to understand my struggles better and because I thought that, as selfish as it might sound, when Theo didn't react as I hoped he would and wouldn't want to hear a thing from me again, at least I wouldn't have damaged my friendship or "relationship" to Zac.


	4. Chapter 4 Confession I

**A/N: Next chapter's up now. What do you think about Felicity's character? Should I write a chapter in Theo's PoV?  
This chapter was hard to write, because there're many emotions included... hope you like it and I didn't screw it up!  
Also: If you find some grammar mistakes or misspellings please forgive me! **

The whole day I couldn't concentrate on points the teachers tried to make, because my mind was occupied with thinking about Theo with his soft voice and my terrifying feeling that he maybe won't understand my situation with Zac. In the last days I realised that the conversations with my Soulfinder were the only thing that brought me through the day. I hadn't seen much of Zac lately and I was worried that he might suspect something.

After dinner and cleaning up the table I rushed to my room immediately and picked up the phone. I was excited to hear Theo again, but cold sweat ran down my spine, when I thought about the confession, that I was about to make. The phone rang, but no one answered it so I dialled again.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to a female. At once something hot shot through my veins. Jealousy? Did Theo also have a girlfriend?  
"Hi, um, my name is Felicity... I wanted to talk to Theodor?"  
"Ah, hi, Felicity- Theo told me much about you! I'm Sky, his mom! He's in the shower now and left his phone in the kitchen. Normally, I don't pick up his phone, but you called two times and-"  
"MOM! WHY DO YOU ANSWER MY PHONE? WHO IS IT?"  
"I'm sorry, Honey! It's Felicity; she called twice so I decided to tell her that you'll call her back, nothing more- promise! By the way do you know where your father is?"  
"Just give me the phone! He's in the living room..."  
I heard that the phone was passed over to its actual owner.

"Hi, Feli!" He sounded happy- happy to hear me. Hearing him say my name was... heartbreaking, because I knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't like me that much after I told him that I had a boyfriend. _Okay, take a deep breath, Felicity! He's going to understand and you're going to find a way to sort things out with him! After all he's your Soulfinder that has to count something! Get it over with!_

"Hi, Theodor! Um ... there is something I need to talk to you about and you have to promise me that you'll let me finish and give me a chance to explain everything..."  
"What is it? Has something happened to you?" He sounded concerned- worried that something bad had happened to me. Tears swelled into my eyes even though I've not started yet, but he was just so... sweet!  
"No! I'm all right, but I have to tell you something, because I don't want to screw this, _us,_ up! We have to be honest to each other and I should've told you in the beginning but I was so caught up coping with the news of having a Soulfinder, that I..."  
"What is it?" He was confused now, irritated and slightly alarmed.  
"I have told you about Zac, right? My best friend? Heiskindofmyboyfriend" I stumbled over the last sentence and stuttered so much that he couldn't have possibly understood me.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you"  
I breathed several times, tears back in my eyes. "I said, that I am kind of n a relationship with my best friend Zac." There I said it. I waited some painfully long minutes. "Please, just say something?"

I heard a soft laugh. "Are you crying? Do I make you so distressed, that you have to cry? Wow, I have to be a really crappy Soulfinder so far... Felicity... I won't ask you to end your friendship with Zac, just because I am your Soulfinder now.  
It's only normal that we both have other people we care about too! It actually would've confused me more if you wouldn't have had a boyfriend. Besides, I'm kind of glad that it's Zac and not some douche bag. From what you've told me he's a really kind guy!  
Well, to be honest: I'm freaking jealous, because he can be with you and knows all the little things about you that I want to know, like how you drink your coffee or how you look in the morning, whether you wear socks while you are sleeping or not, what exact colour your eyes and hair have. And I will get to know you and know all these things and you're going to know them about me."

I couldn't believe what he was saying! He was okay with it?! I didn't know what to do! I had prepared myself so that I could defend myself in front of him, but he seemed to understand...  
"So... do you have a girlfriend?" I asked carefully, fearing that his answer would be yes.  
"Ha, no, I haven't... I have a question- you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but i need to know something..."  
"Sure; go ahead" My heart was beating fast, pumping blood through my veins while my brain still tried to figure out what had just happened.  
"So ... um ... do you *cough* love *cough* him?"  
This time it was on me to laugh. So he _did_ care. "Yes, I love him"  
"Ahh, um, well" Now he seemed upset, desperate not to show his real feelings. I realised that he wanted me to feel accepted by him.  
"I love him like a sister loves her brother, I love him because he's been there for me ever since I can think and was always on my side, defending me if necessary and listening to me when I needed him to. And I did the same for him. He's my best friend- nothing more, but also nothing less."  
I could hear the smile in his voice when he said: "Well I'm glad that we have discussed that... and thank you for telling me! I am glad that we can talk open like that...

Shortly after that discussion our conversation was a little bit awkward, but with time we joked around like always and when I finally hung up, because his mom wanted him to help her cook, my belly hurt from laughing.

I went down to the living room and sat beside my dad. I put my feet on his lap and smiled at him.  
"Good evening, Milady! I haven't seen much of you lately... How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay, dad. I'm sorry there's just much going on right now and well... I'm not good at controlling my gift at the moment, so when I come home from school all I pretty much want is to be alone..." _and talk to Theo_ , I added by myself.  
"It's okay, sweetie. I love you!"  
My stepmother and my sisters joined us on the sofa and we watched a film together. Everything was so relaxed, that I actually could push the dark thoughts about my yet due confession to Zac out of my head. I was sure that Zac wouldn't react as well as Theo.

 **A/N: Please leave a REVIEW to let me know how you liked this chapter and I would really be delighted if you Follow or Fav my story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 confession II

**A/N: Well, it's already late here, but I decided to do another chapter, because I can't sleep...**

 **This is the discussion between Zac and Feli where she tells him about Theo.  
P.s. Next chapter's going to be Theo's POV- promise!**

I woke up at nine in the morning the following day- Saturday which meant no school. I knew that Zac wouldn't be awake 'til 11, so I went to my sisters.  
"Morning, Feli!" Luna jumped up and hugged me. Gracie was still in bed and as we all were lazy, we decided to begin the day with an episode of the series the girls watched at the moment. I couldn't quite focus on the plot of the story, because all I could think about was Theodor and my following talk to Zac, but it was fun just lying there, snuggling with my sisters and watching TV.

After breakfast I made my way over to Zac's house. He opened the door, his brown hair ruffled, the dark eyes still filled with sleep and the voice rasp when he said: "Mornin'"  
"Hi, can I come in- we need to talk..." I knew that I sounded just like the average girlfriend breaking up with her boyfriend, but I had other things to worry about right now, like: _How am I going to break up with him without hurting his feelings and ruining our friendship?,_ or _How am I going to start?  
_ I was slightly panicking now, because I really didn't want to lose him, but if I didn't tell him now, it would be too late and he would be even angrier when he found out.  
"Wassup, Felicity?" We were in his room now, where I had spent so many das and even nights of my life.  
"You ... I ... You know that I'm a savant..."  
"Yes, of course I do... where are you trying to get? We've been friends forever!"  
"I am about to tell you something and you have to promise that you'll listen and let me finish! Please?"  
"What's up with you today? Did anything happen?"  
"Yes, it did... Promise you'll let me talk and just listen to me and won't interrupt?"  
"All right! I Promise on my left leg!"

"You know why my parents got divorced. I told you that all savants have Soulfinders and that when a savant found his or her Soulfinder, then he or she has to be with their counterpart."  
"You said that you wanted me to be your Soulfinder. Felicity... are you saying that...?"  
"Do you remember that day in the park?" My voice was soft and I felt the tears rushing to my eyes. I didn't even know why I cried, but something was wrong with Zac being so calm.  
"That unknown caller? I thought... you said that... your mother..." He just sat on his bed and stared at me. "Did you find your Soulfinder, Felicity?" I could barely understand him.  
"I am pretty sure" I whispered back.  
"But I... we... you are _my_ _girlfriend_! Do you even know him? You've known me for your whole life! We're supposed to be together! We are made for each other!"  
"Zac, please... This doesn't mean that we're not going to be friends anymore! I couldn't bear to lose you!" The tears kept running down my cheeks and I didn't care, because I knew that when I didn't say something our friendship was going to break. It seemed impossible to me not to be Zac's friend anymore and somehow, although I've been thinking about this conversation a lot the last days, it was only now that I realised what was really at stake.

"At least I understand now why I haven't seen you much lately... you've been avoiding me..."  
"No, I haven't! You of all people know that my life isn't easy!" I was so upset that my head started to hurt and the blockade in my mind that kept all the thoughts out of my head crashed down.  
 _She doesn't love me! Probably she never did! Well to be honest we only kissed once, but ... we are_ perfect _for each other! Why does she throw our whole friendship away for a stranger?_  
I realised that that was the way he perceived it: me leaving him, the guy that had always been there for me no matter what, for someone I haven't even met jet.

"I can't believe you throw everything – _us_ – away for some random guy! Have you even met him?" He was disappointed. He looked at me and it was almost if his eyes were saying: _How could you do this?  
_ "No, he's living in America with his parents."  
"Just tell me one thing: What can he give you that I can't? Please be honest! I have to know why the girl I did everything for leaves me over some _American she doesn't even know_!" he screamed the last part and made me flinch. Now I was pissed.

"I know this isn't fair to you! It isn't fair to either Theo or me either! You want to know what he can give me? He's the only person in the world that can help me to _really_ control my gift! He is my counterpart! That was determined by the Universe and I can't do anything about it! I maybe haven't met him but we talked on the phone and I know _much_ about him! And honestly? I don't want to! And please don't start giving me crap about our relationship: we kissed _once_!" I breathed heavily after my eruption and we stared at each other for a long time.  
"I'll always love you! You're like a brother to me! I know that's not who you want to be to me, but I love you and I'm never going to stop loving you - no matter what! I don't want to lose you, but I can't change the fact that Theodor Benedict is my Soulfinder and that we're "forced" to be together by our genes! You'll have to live with that."

He continued staring until his face relaxed and he smiled warily and sadly. "Ever since the day you started seeing Stephen I was worried that you'd stop wanting to spend time with me. I was so delighted when you broke up. I started thinking about your Soulfinder that day... I am terrified to lose you Felicity and I am afraid that when you're together with someone else, especially your Soulfinder who's practically born to make you happy, you won't need me anymore... "  
I smiled and hugged him tight "I'll never stop needing you! And someday you'll find a girl too!"  
"Soooo, his name's Theodor?" He asked. I laughed, because I knew that the storm was over. I stayed the rest of the day at his house and we watched a movie and talked a little bit more... and it was just like it used to be before we got a couple... easy and funny.

 **A/N: Special thanks to BlueDreamer31 and Angelica607**

 **looooveeee You**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that maybe some of you think that Zac forgave Felicity too fast- trust me it's not over now!  
Also I got some more reviews (THANKS; THANKS; THANKS!) and a guest wanted a chapter from Sky or Zed's PoV... I think that that's a great idea, but I'm certainly doing that after Theo and Felicity met. Please review what you think about that idea!**

 **Thanks to all that follow read and review my story! It honestly means a lot to me!**

 **I was a little afraid of writing this chapter, because it's the first I write in Theo's PoV... please don't kill me, Angela if I screw it up! No, just kidding thanks for your sweet review!**

 **By the way somehow I can't see your reviews on my FanFiction-account only on my email so I'm just replying per email or PM...**

 **Wow that was way longer than I planned on it to be... anyways: here comes chapter 6!**

 **Theodor's PoV:**

I haven't spoken to Felicity since she told me about her relationship to Zac. In spite of everything I said to her, I was jealous like hell. It had been so naive of me to actually believe that such a funny and kind and probably also beautiful girl like her didn't already have a boyfriend!

For my parents it hadn't been easy to finally be together, because of my mom's crazy past, but at least they had the opportunity to talk face to face to each other, the rest of my aunts and uncles were happy with their Soulfinders ever after too and my older brother, Oscar, was the first one of me and my siblings to find his counterpart. He and his Soulfinder Nikki were practically inseparable.

I longed to meet her, to feel her warm skin, to finally solve the mystery how she looked to like... I wanted to show her all the places I loved to spend time at. I wanted to show her my world!

My dark thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at my door. It was doubtless either my mom or dad because my sister and brother would've just stormed right in.  
"Come in!" My dad entered the room. To most people he might look scary. He was really tall, had dark hair and stinging eyes. But everyone who knew him knew what a kind and loving brother, father and husband he was.  
"I wanted to talk to you, Theo. Your mother has told me that you've been talking to that girl, whose number Crystal gave you... and I just wanted to ask you if everything was all right." He looked at me and added "And what she's like" with that wolfish grin of his.  
"Her name is Felicity. She's absolutely amazing..." I had to smile at that point.  
"Where does she live?"  
"In Great Brittan, just like mom used to..."  
"Well, that's good, then Sky and Phoenix get some English company, aren't they?"

I loved my dad so much at that moment. I was really messed up right now because I honestly didn't know what to do about my Soulfinder and her _boyfriend._ The fact that she "only" saw him as a brother somehow made it even worse! I had nothing to compete with against a guy who knew almost everything about her! Because this was the truth: even if it felt like I had known her for my whole life, I haven't even met her once!

"Theodor?" My dad seemed to sense my looming panic attack. "It's going to be all right- I promise! You'll get to know each other and everything else'll come around just fine!" Then he bent over and kissed me on my forehead. Normally I would push him away in mock-disgust or embarrassment, but in this moment I was just glad that he had come over.

The next thing I wanted to do was call Felicity, because after all it made hearing her voice cheered me up and made my day. I sat in my hammock and leaned back, relaxing as the already familiar voice whispered "Hello?"  
"Hi!" Ah, shit, I had totally forgotten that it was in the middle of the night in England.  
"Theo! Uh, just wait a moment! I fell asleep on the couch and my stepmom sleeps on the other end... aaaagrrh I have to go upstairs" She still whispers and I could only barely understand her. Then I heard a door clunk shot behind her. "Hello!"  
"Hi" I laughed softly. "Sooo, um, did you talk to your boyfriend yet?"  
"Yeah, I did... At first he reacted a I expected him to, but then he calmed down surprisingly quickly, but honestly I have no idea what's up between him and me, because he hasn't talked to me today at all, like literally not a single word! Yesterday everything seemed fine..." She sighed.

I talked her to sleep, which made me really happy and then I went to the kitchen to grab some food. My sister Nora sat on the table and coloured a Mandela. She was the youngest of us three with only ten years and she adored me as much as I did her. I went over to her and tickled her mercilessly after admiring her "piece of art" 'til she giggled so much that she had problems to breathe. I let her go and sat her on the counter next to the stove, so she could watch me prepare the dinner. Unlike my dad I loved cooking, so I made a deal with my mom that I didn't have to make any housework as long as I made dinner every day.

Today my uncles Victor and trace were coming over to dinner. They were in New York for business and needed to talk to my parents. I hope it wasn't about something really serious...

 **A/N: I know this was short! Please forgive me! Next chapter will include the dinner with Trace and Victor!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you!**


End file.
